


The Things I Do

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: Inception Gen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inception Gen Week 2019, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: inception gen week 2019 day 1: team dynamicsCobb has a great idea for the team; Arthur isn't so sure about this.





	The Things I Do

“Team bonding!” says Cobb. “It's important.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “Important enough to risk my life?”

“Oh, do join in,” Eames says, already strapped into his harness. “Look at Yusuf and Ariadne! They're having fun.”

“Ariadne, maybe.”

Yusuf’s screams echo through the forest as he zip lines across a cavern. When he finally reaches the landing platform, Ariadne just howls with laughter as she helps him get unhooked. 

“My point is,” Arthur continues. “I don't particularly feel like dying today.”

“You'll be fine,” Cobb says and claps his back before he and Eames both push off down the zip line. 

He sighs. 

“The things I do for team building.”


End file.
